The Tears Of Matthew
by imyrnightmare
Summary: After Francis Loses the War for Matthew, He has to Live with Arthur and his brother, Mattie Constently cries and Arthur is trying to make the boy feel at home /FLUFF\ NO YAOI AT ALL*
1. Prologue

As the Rain poured from the sky, A Little Boy Waited at the door, Waiting for His "Papa" To come home.  
>The little child had hopes because his father went out to something importent...<p>"Papa?.. Waht are you doing?" The boy asked pulling on the older man's pantleg. "Matthieu. I was just Looking at a photo" The Frenchman said. "Of what can i see please" The boy pleaded to his gaurdian. The Man picked up the little boy setting him on his lap. " This is Mon ami, Arthur" He said pointing to the man in the picture. "whos that?"<br>The boy asked Pointing to the little boy in the picture. There was a pause, "uh..." the man sighed." hes your brother"  
>He finally said. "He lives in L'Angleterre with Arthur" he continued. The boy was shocked onto hearing "Brother",<br>He didn't say a word after that night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The door opened and the Boy's Smile turned into a worried frown as Francis Came in face red and eyes puffy. "Papa?... why are you crying?" Matthew asked before getting pulled into a hug. "Je suis d sol mon Mattie Je suis d sol ... Je suis d sol " The Older Man Sobbing in the boy's shoulder "Je vous ai perdu" He Said Before another man walked in "We had a deal Francis.. you lost... give me the child!" the man shouted. Matthew reconised the man as the same one in the picture. Francis Sqweezed Matthew tighter still sobbing, Just then Matthew got out of His Father's grasp and took a run for it with the brit right behind him. Matthew slid under the master bed trying to stay out of grasp.  
>" Please don't hide" the man said calmly trying to be as nice as possible." GO AWAY!" the child screamed at the top of his lungs crying "please i just want to talk" the man replyed "I know you're scared but you can nolonger stay here"<br>he continued. The boy tried imitating a cat's hiss hoping the man would backoff but instead felt a good grip on his leg.  
>Matthew screamed and sobbed as he grab hold of the bedframe, fighting back. With one good pull he let go of the bed, as pulled out Matthew was crying about pulling his finger mussles. "Oh did i hurt you?" the Man's calm voice came back but for a responce he got a smack in the face and Matthew taking off again. "oh great another wild goose chase" the brit sighed. When he got out to the entrence he saw that Francis has a hard embrace on the child again. "I thought I would never"<br>He Sighed pulling out a gun and firing it at the ceiling scaring the two " i'm sorry but the shows over" he said grabbing Matthew, The boy screamed and shouted biting the man's hand trying to get away but it was no use. "Arthur tu as froid b tarde"  
>Francis Sobbed as Said man walked out with a crying child screaming for his"Papa" to take him back<p>


	2. New Home

As Arthur opened the door to his home, He called out for someone named "Alfred", and with that a little boy came out of hiding and ran tawards the Brit. "Daddy where did you go?" Al asked, Arthur set Matthew down and went for the first aid kit "I went to War ,Al" He replied.  
>" oh did your arm get wounded?" The Boy asked watching his "father" fix his shoulder "no that was from Matthew"<br>He Replied again.

"Who?" the boy asked, Arthur was non to happy that Alfred was being rude and didn't notice the little boy standing in the doorway. Al looked at Matthew and stared

"You look like me!" Al Said Before walking away from the frightened little boy.

"Don't listen to him Matthew I promice I'll make sure you feel welcome. the only thing i ask of you is to Learn some english" Arthur Smiled before heading to the kitchen to prepare dinner.

Matthew felt scared to roam the house, when Alfred finally finnished making a mess in the pantrey he decided to be kind and show Matthew around. " this is the bedroom where we sleep" Al said making a gester of sleeping because he was told that Matthew didnt know much english. " Sleep...?" Matthew responded doing the same gester

"yes" Al said thumbing it up to show he ment "Oui" Matthew was learning abit until he relised he wanted to go home and started to tear up. "Uh oh whats wrong?" Al asked when Mattie sat on the floor and cried. Al acted fast and went down to get Arthur.

when they came up Matthew was hugging a pillow sobbing with only one word coming out of his mouth

"papa".

Arthur went over to comfort the child only to be smacked in the face with the pillow causing Alfred to burst out laughing.

" Its not funny Alfred!.. Matthew whats the matter?" Arthur tried to be gentle and kind just to have something thrown at him. Alfred continued to laugh til he saw Matthew crawl into the wardrobe and close the door.

"Mattie?" Al Called as he walked over to the wardrobe listening to what Matthew was saying.

"daddy?... is Mattie sad because he misses his daddy?" Al asked the brit still trying to get the feathers out of his mouth " Yes he is very upset about it I'd leave him for awhile until he settles down" Arthur responded feeling like a bad parent.

Al left the room and Arhtur stayed and waited, Matthew was gaining the will to come out so he opened the door of the wardrobe but when he saw "That Man" sitting on the bed he went back to hiding and cried

"Matthew. please don't hide, I'm sorry" Arthur said opening the door to the wardrobe just the have Matthew scream and run out. Arthur sighed and closed the door and walked out, Alfred was in the kitchen with the pan of food in hand

" I Saved the Food!". Arthur quickly grabbed it from him before he burnt himself

"Don't touch the food" Arthur replied before seeing Matthew hiding behind Alfred. "But i already ate mine"  
>Al responded before getting a glare from his father. "Why don't you and Matthew play outside" Arthur said trying to not show anger infront of Matthew.<p>

Alfred went and got his shoes and went out but Matthew stood there

"Matthew are you alright?" Arthur asked while aproching him, Matthew saw him aproch and bolted outside

"He's scared of me..." Arthur said hanging his head. 


End file.
